


Mysterious Question

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Hurrying through the crowded street a curly brown-haired woman was trying to keep her balance as two young children attached themselves to her arms, she kept tugging them free from the screaming children as continuously pulled her down to their level, to demand at her more things.

The young mother moaned loudly as she rubbed her swollen stomach, thinking about her next baby that was about to come into the world. Letting out another moan which turns into a sigh, she leaned down and grabbed hold of the smallest child and brought him up to her hip, then she grabbed the older by the hand and hurried once more on her way.

While all this was going on, fourteen-year-old Monkey D Luffy was watching the woman and the two little children screaming over and over: "Mama! Mama! MAMA!"

Luffy blinked slowly. "Where do children come from?" Luffy asks himself suddenly, as he watched the woman with the children go out of sight.

The young teen blinked again and began walking along the street, all the while that question echoes through his mind. He had seen babies before, so he knew that was how people started out. Not that he could remember being a baby, his earliest memory was him hugging on to someone inside a large thick cloth or something and then of Grandpa; but Luffy guessed that he must have been a baby at one point in his life since he had been a child at one point too.

"So where do babies come from?" Luffy asks himself as his chain of thought went to this now; to be a child you must first be a baby. He had been thinking about this matter over the course of the week and chose to watch the mothers and fathers with their children, wondering what makes the mother and daughter, father and son, or even brother and brother. Luffy knew how Ace become his brother, but what about everyone else? Do they all have to drink Sake to be family?

Luffy blinks and grins has he spots Ace coming out of a shop ahead of him, carrying a lot of bags with one hand and in the other, he was holding a bottle of drink. Ace would be leaving their island soon and was stocking up for his travels. Luffy stared at his 'brother' for a moment, before out into a run and coming up alongside him.

Ace had not seen his little brother coming up beside him and began walking towards the gates without a word. Luffy silently walks with Ace, watching the older teen with interest and waiting for the best time to ask this question.

'When Ace stops walking I'll ask...Oh now!'' Luffy thinks to himself as he continued shadowing his brother unusually quite. Just as he thought this Ace came to a stop when the gates come into view, and bringing that bottle up to his lips he takes a big swig.

"Where do babies come from?" Luffy asks loudly taking a step closer to Ace, who now had a mouthful of drink.

Badly startled by the suddenness of the question the drink caught at the back of Ace's throat, he did the only thing he could do. Release the drink from his mouth, and straying it about ten feet in front of himself and soaking three men who happen to be there with the sticky drink and his spit.

The drink drips from his chin as he stares ahead of himself, blinking in shock. Slowly he turns to see his little brother staring at him with eyes full of trust.

The three men also blink, one reached up and started wiping the drink away. The other two did the same and then started matching slowly and dangerously looking towards the freckled face teen.

Ace was to busy staring at Luffy to notice the three chest puff up, men.

"What?" Ace asks almost stupidly as he looked upon his brother's face, Luffy leans forward.

"Where do babies come from?" Luffy asked again, this time he said it in a low voice his hand cupped his mouth as he leaned close to Ace; this time something shattered, the older that dropped the bottle.

Ace lets out a moan at his brother's words, just as he instinctively moves out of the way of an oncoming fist. Ace frowned at the fist and he glances to see what the fist was connected to. An angry wet face man was growling darkly at Ace.

"Hold these for a second." Ace told Luffy dropping the overflowing bags at his feet. Luffy reaches down and picked up only half the bags; by the time he stood and straighten himself, Ace was standing in front of a pile of men. For some strange reason, there was more than three men now; they all moaning out in pain and discomfort as they lay on top of each other in awkward positions.

Luffy blinked at the new number of men... "Ace, where did the-" Luffy started, but Ace was suddenly in front of him.

"It a mystery!" Ace declared loudly as he grabs the bags left on the ground with one hand, and took hold of Luffy's hand with the other. "When something can't be explained, its called a 'mystery'!"

"Oh~!" Luffy cries out as he grins back at the pile of men, "So that is a mystery? So what about babies?" He finished when he remembered his first question.

"What I just said, it is a mysterious thing!" Ace said coming to a stop through the ache-way of the Great Gates that lean to the Grey Terminal.

"Mystery things can be more then one thing?" Luffy asks tilting his head in confusion, his mouth was frown deeply.

"Yes. Yes." Ace said nodding his head happily, pleased that he could dodge the question with this one word. "Mystery is a word used for when things can't be explained! Now you know! Babies are one of them..." Ace frowned as thoughts of Luffy going through life without knowing about that side of life, "...but some mysteries can be uncovered overtime!" Ace went on to say quickly as he glanced at his simple-minded brother, "So when you are a lot _lot_ older ask again. Understand Luffy?"

"Nope. But that's because it's a mysterious reason right?" Luffy replies grinning proudly up at his brother, who seemed to want to say more.

"Haha right..." Ace said at last and grips on tighter on his poor little brother's hand and together they walked out of the gates.

While they walked along Luffy seemed to be deep in thought, so much so that he was starting to have a mild fever. Luffy stops walking with a unhappy frown; Ace continued to walk along pulling with him Luffy's rubbery arm. It was only when him felt a soft tugging feeling that Ace glances back and saw that he only had a hand with him. He could see Luffy's cheeks and forehead red, a sure sign that he was thinking or remembering something; Ace just walks back with the arm as it flops about, waiting for his brother to catch him out on his lie of not knowing and the mystery reasons.

"But Ace, two weeks ago you said you were making babies," Luffy said as he remembers, he watched his brother's eyes widen in fright.

"What...? When was this?!" Ace asked with a loud voice, so loud and fearful that it gained the attention of those around them.

"During your seventeenth party," Luffy says as he studied his brother carefully, and he leans closer enjoying seeing his brother sweat for once, he kept his face completely blank but inside he was laughing at the sight, "Don't you remember, I was looking for you. And found you in the barn, rolling around in the hey with that odd girl." Ace's eyes were nothing but white now, as he listened to Luffy's words, memories flashed in his mind's eyes. "First you said that you were wrestling. Then I asked why were you wrestling nak-"

Ace holds up his hand to silence his brother. He remembered. He had been drinking heavily through the party and this girl suddenly came up out of nowhere and tugged him into the barn.

'I was completely out of it' Ace thought with a sigh as he gazes towards Luffy's waiting face. 'Luffy must have been thinking for a while now,' He reasoned, 'That was why he had not shut up with the first reason I gave...the longer Luffy goes thinking about something, the more he wants to know.' Ace took in a deep breath.

"Luffy." Ace says firmly and looking at him in the eye, "I am going away soon, but the next time we meet, I will tell you everything. Everything about what's what. Until then, don't let girls pull you into any weird place. And if they take off their clothes, ask what they are doing."

"Okay..." Luffy said a little more confused than when he first asked the question, the chose not to say more. "But does this mean you're going to have a baby soon. With that girl, you were wrestling with?"

"I don't know." Ace said with a small smile, "Even if you wrestle with them, it's a mystery whether or not a baby comes out at the end. I hear it take abou-"

"A BABY COMES OUT THE END OF A NAKED WRESTLING MATCH?!" Luffy suddenly screams out loud and clear, causing everybody in a ten-mile area to look their way, "I DIDN'T SEE ONE!" He screamed once more, as he tried to remember if there had been any babies after Ace and the strange girl came out of the barn.

Ace just stood red face in shock at the words coming from Luffy's mouth, he then pulled his brother along as Luffy went on talking about babies popping out of matches and how there was none really there. Ace gritted his teeth and lowed his head, wanting to get away from the many stares.


	2. Chapter 2

The sandy desert's temperature drops below freezing once the had sun vanish from the sky; it steadily grew more icy cold as the full moon reached the centre of its journey. The bright moon gave out silvery light causing deep shadow as well the ground below and giving little vision for any who was awake at this hour.

Amongst some rock masses sticking out of the desert a camp suit was set up; the Straw Hat Pirates, along with the princess of this land, her overly large duck and the captain's older brother, slept within their sleeping bags.

Slowly one sat up, gazing over the rest of the sleepers until his black orbs found the one who was meant to be on the water. Zoro's loud snoring erupted from his throat, making the one watching grin.

Luffy wiggles out of his nice warm sleeping bag, shiver as soon as the open-air touched him, then hurries over to a bundle that was just outside their camp; where his brother was rolled to one side, his sleeping bag half open and his arms hanging above his head, not feeling the cold.

Kneeling at his brother's side he pokes his freckled cheek.

"Oi Ace," Luffy whispers as he lowers his head down while sticking his rear in the air, both hands either side of his brother's head, he then gently hops to his sideways, settle both legs alongside Ace's body then seating himself upon the fireman's stomach, "Oi, ACE~"

Ace's eyes flicked eyes, widen at the sight of his little brother looking down at him.

"Where do babies come from?" Luffy questions as he leans downwards, making the shadow hid his face.

Ace shot up in his sleeping bag, gasping in shock holding his chest, which had his heart beating at a speed rate under. Looking wildly around he found it was dawn and no sign of the meat-eating straw hat-wearing adventure-loving captain who was slow in thinking.

'….a dream...?' Ace asks himself as his shoulders relax, and he allows himself to sigh. He had been dreading this day as well as loving it; fear of explaining something like this to Luffy but also joy in seeing him once again.

Of course, he had promised him a proper answer the next time they met, he just did not know when the rubber human would spring the question upon him, he was sure that Luffy was lying in wait, ready for when he let his guard down.

The fireman stood his head, 'I doubt Luffy would really lay in wait...' Ace thinks with a small smile playing on his lips, 'Maybe Luffy has even forgotten.'

Standing he stares towards the sunrise, watching the new rays lighting up the sky; it was a beautiful sight to behold, yet the uncomfortable knowledge of having to explain the facts of life to the young adult, the weight of his mind.

'What if I get there first?' Ace thinks suddenly, he glances over to where the Straw Hat captain was.

Moving silently over to where his brother slept, he knees down, watching the scarface youth breathing; whatever he told Luffy, he knew the rubberman would take it to heart.

"Luffy. Wake up." Ace calls gently, touching the rubber shoulder lightly, "I need to talk with you."

Blinking awake rather quickly to the call, Luffy gazes sleepily at his older brother. Then he turns on his side, wrapping himself deeper into his sleeping bag. Ace stares dully at the sleeping bag for a moment, then reaching over he pushes hard, bringing both sleeping bag and Luffy's arms. Of course on reflex, Luffy's arms slapped back into place, causing the pair to head butt.

Ace fell backwards, along with yelling in surprise Luffy. In doing so Ace's weird dream come true, as now Luffy was sitting on his stomach, pouting epically down.

"Ace~" Luffy whines out, still pouting, "It's too early to play!"

"I'm not playing!" Ace hisses out, bringing a hand up and touching his forehead. He had been taken by surprise, and Luffy had a hard head, "Get off! I can't talk to you like this!"

Luffy climbs off his brother and settled of his rear beside him, tucking his feet under his legs, "Ace?" He asks waiting on other. Without a word the fireman easily did a situp, spin with his legs which he crossed as he faced his brother.

"Luffy," Ace starts seriously, eyes narrow, face sweaty, "It-it about what happened a few days before I left."

"Oh? You eating my last piece of meat." Luffy said frowning at him, "About time you said sorry."

"No, not that." Ace says with a sigh, "The other thing."

"Me eating your piece of meat afterwards?" Luffy asks tilting his head.

"No, Luffy." Ace said firmly, "The..." he glances around, checking to make sure that the others were still asleep, "...question."

"Oh! Yeah! The question, of course, the question. That question, yes." Luffy says grinning while nodding his head with every word, suddenly he stops, staring blankly, "What question?"

"...the question you wanted to know the answer to..." Ace moans out, maybe he sure rethinks his plan and waits for Luffy to come to him, but knowing his brother it would come out at the stupidest and/or most inconvenient time.

"OH! THAT QUESTION!" Luffy screams out joyfully, leaning towards him, "You're going to tell me now?! That's great! Thank you, Ace! I really wanted to know!"

Ace's right eye twitched without turning he knew that all of Luffy's crew was watching and listening, thanks to his brother's megamouth.


End file.
